


Believe

by Roselightfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione is a little bit of a hypocrite, I promise I love her, Luna is a Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselightfairy/pseuds/Roselightfairy
Summary: Luna renders Hermione Granger speechless.





	Believe

 “Luna?”

Hermione grimaced at the sound of her own voice; it sounded hesitant, scared, weak.  And Hermione Granger was not weak.  So, as Luna turned around to face her full-on, Hermione plowed ahead with, “Can I ask you a question?”

In truth, she was a little nervous.  Despite their differences, she and Luna had grown closer over the last few years, and Hermione was proud to call her a friend – she didn’t want to offend her by asking this.  But her curiosity was too much for her – Hermione couldn’t bear not knowing something, after all – and she’d decided to ask anyway.

Luna looked at her with her usual dreamy smile, but her wide, expectant eyes showed that she was waiting for the question.

Hermione stumbled a bit over her words.  “Don’t be offended, but I don’t think I’ve ever truly understood this about you, and I wanted to.  So, tell me honestly . . . why exactly do you believe in all these things that no one has ever proved?”

The last few words came out in a rush.  She really did want to know, but she didn’t want Luna to be angry at her.  But, to her surprise, Luna smiled.

Locking eyes with Hermione, Luna stepped forward just a bit.  “Hermione,” she said, “before you knew you were a witch, did you believe in magic?”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, but Luna simply smiled vaguely, reached forward, and patted her arm before turning around and skipping away.  Her wand, still stuck behind her ear, was poking out through the back of her hair.  And Hermione could do nothing but stare at her retreating back.

Until now, she had never truly appreciated that Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw.


End file.
